C'est pas parce que vous croyez pas au surnaturel
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: ...qu'une malédiction ne peut pas vous être jetée ! * Ou comment les Yorozuyas vont finir par faire une rencontre totalement inattendue qui défie le quatrième mur lui-même, tandis qu'Hijikata est entre la vie et la mort! (histoire spéciale)(CROSSOVER GINTAMA x ?)
1. Chapitre 01 - Neige

Elle est enfin là... vous l'attendiez... La nouvelle histoire de NOEL ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! je vous l'avais promise début décembre, et j'ai tenu parole!

C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente cette nouvelle histoire, qui, si vous arrivez à le deviner, aura quelque chose de très spécial ;)

 **Je remercie également tous les nouveaux followers sur les fanfictions Gintama, mais aussi sur la version Roman d'aventures!** :) je vous promets que je la mettrai à jour dès que possible :) (envoie des bisoux)

d'ailleurs, vous pouvez lire un crossover entre Aventures et Gintama dans la fanfiction " **comment tu veux mourir fred** " postée sur la fanbase d'aventures, ici, sur fanfiction ! :)

Enfin, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, j'ai créé il y a peu une communauté sur le site afin de rassembler toutes les histoires en français sur Gintama :)

n'hésitez pas à aller au bas de mon profil, sur l'onglet "communities" pour y accéder ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **« c'est pas parce que vous croyez pas au surnaturel qu'une malédiction ne peut pas vous être jetée ! »**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

C'était l'hiver, et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, la neige était définitivement bien présente, recouvrant tout sous une couche uniforme de blanc où quelques silhouettes familières pouvaient encore être discernées. Une voiture, un immeuble, une table de restaurant. La neige avait beau les recouvrir, on pouvait toujours deviner ce qui se cachait dessous la masse d'eau glacée. Et le froid embrassait tout sans distinction, que vous soyiez un charpentier du peuple ou le Shogun lui-même. Le Terminal, quant à lui, se dressait toujours aussi haut au-dessus de la ville. Ses lumières multicolores de balisage et dont la signification de plus de la moitié d'entre elles échappait totalement aux habitants les plus pauvres d'Edo, brillaient encore plus sous la chute de neige, se confondant par moment avec les flocons à cause de leur intensité. Un bruit de moteur de voiture s'approcha.

Une des avenues principales de la ville, près du quartier des boutiques à proximité du Terminal, était totalement désertée. Ou presque. Il n'y avait pas un fou pour aller conduire sous une telle couche de neige, mis à part une certaine personne, dont c'était la mission. Une mission qui ne pouvait s'effectuer autrement qu'en faisant le tour de la ville à pieds ou en voiture.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Toshiro refusait de faire, c'était de se déplacer sans mayonnaise, et ce, même si le froid environnant empêchait de la consommer. Il faut dire qu'un temps neigeux impliquait des températures plutôt basses. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, ou du moins, de sa vie après la découverte du goût de la mayonnaise, le vice commandant du Shinsengumi avait enfreint cette règle auto-imposée. Il n'avait comme par hasard plus une goutte de mayo à manger, boire ou inspirer depuis ce matin, où un certain sadique avait fait exploser sa réserve secrète. Le vice commandant démoniaque avait pété un plomb, avant que Kondo ne l'envoie patrouiller toute la journée afin d'éviter que Sougo se fasse étriper.

Du coup, Toshiro allait passer une mauvaise journée, roulant en voiture de patrouille dans toute la ville...

La neige tombait encore, venant grossir l'épaisse couche de neige déjà bien présente, et qui ne facilitait en rien la circulation en voiture.

Il intercepta toutefois deux ivrognes se battant dans la neige, se prit la tête avec une vielle dame refusant de payer une contravention, et menaça de mettre aux arrêts deux Amantos avec des antennes sur la tête. Mais à part ça, il s'agissait finalement d'un jour paisible, pendant lequel Hijikata put profiter de la paix et du repos qui lui manquait depuis que les effectifs avaient commencé à un peu trop chahuter au début du mois.

-Alors Toshi? Comment ça se passe? Tu t'amuses bien? Demanda la voix bourrue de Kondo Isao.

Voix qui provenait du poste de radio de la voiture.

Hijikata décrocha l'émetteur de la radio, et après quelques grésillements, répondit.

-Kondo-san, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, et je ne serai sûrement pas sorti par ce temps si vous n'aviez pas voulu préserver le peu de pouvoir qui vous restait...

-Toshi! Comment tu peux dire ça?! Et si les enfants entendent?! Tu as pensé au mauvais exemple que tu donnes à la jeunesse?! S'écria avec détresse Kondo.

-Quels Gosses?! Et parlant de mauvais exemple, vous pouvez parler! A suivre sans arrêt la grande sœur Shimura, pas étonnant que Yamazaki se soit aussi transformé en stalker! Dernièrement, il a tellement de fois prononcé dans son sommeil "Tama-san" que la moitié de la base a fait des cauchemars! Explosa Hijikata.

-Mah, Calmes-toi Toshi, la moitié, c'est toujours ça de pris...

-L'autre moitié de la base se pisse dessus en pensant aux mauvais coups que Sougo cite à voix haute pendant son sommeil!

-On parle de moi, Hijibaka? Fit la voix d'Okita Sougo à travers la radio.

-Fais pas l'innocent! Hurla Hijikata, faisant grincer la radio par la même occasion.

-Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais poil, sale chien d'Hijikata. Vous devriez un peu manger de mayonnaise en guise de pâtée, ça éviterait que vous nous refassiez la crise de la puberté. Dit Sougo d'une voix monotone.

-Mon cul! A cause de qui je m'énerve à ce point, hein ?! Et crise de la puberté?! Y'en a qu'un de nous deux qui y en est pas encore sorti, et c'est pas moi! Répliqua Hijikata.

-Mah, calmez vous tous les deux, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. De toute façon, j'ai déjà envoyé Yamazaki racheter de la mayonnaise... Dit Kondo.

-Tch! Fit Hijikata. Si c'est tout, j'aimerai continuer de patrouiller en paix!

-Oui Hijibaka, reposez en paix! Lança Sougo.

Au moment précis où Sougo termina sa phrase, une explosion retentit à quelques rues de là où se trouvait Hijikata.

-Toshi?! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Toshiiii?! Paniqua Kondo.

-Du calme Kondo-san, c'est une déflagration qui s'est produite dans les parages... dit Hijikata. Je vais aller constater la situation...

Sur ces mots, Hijikata passa la première vitesse, puis amena la voiture deux rues plus loin, où un immeuble fumait. Une petite foule de curieux assez audacieux pour ne pas penser à leur propre sécurité s'étaient amassés dans la rue, bloquant une partie de la route. N'ayant pas le choix, Toshiro arrêta la voiture, et ouvrant la portière, en sortit tout en tirant l'émetteur de la radio dont le cordon torsadé se détendit.

-Kondo-san, je suis sur les lieux. Ça à l'air d'être une explosion provoquée par une bombe, vu la taille du trou dans l'immeuble. J'aurai besoin des pompiers, et de renforts pour boucler le secteur. On a peut-être des patriotes Joui rampant dans le secteur...

-Bien reçu Toshi, je t'envoie tout ça. dit Kondo, cette fois plus sérieux.

-Bien reçu Kondo-san. Je vais inspecter les lieux voir si il n'y a pas de blessés nécessitant des soins immédiats. Dit Hijikata avant de raccrocher l'émetteur sur le poste radio, et de se pencher pour prendre son sabre posé sur le siège passager avant.

On était jamais trop prudent.

Il écarta la foule en gesticulant et en criant "Shinsengumi", puis finit par atteindre le bâtiment en question, depuis lequel des gens étaient déjà évacués par des riverains. L'explosion s'était à priori concentrée sur les 2e et 3e étages, créant un immense vide sphérique dans la structure. Étrangement et anormalement sphérique, même... Hijikata ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une quelconque chose avant aujourd'hui. Les bords étaient relativement nets, et bien que de la fumée s'élevait de l'immeuble, il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir d'incendie dans la structure.

La façade était en partie arrachée, et on pouvait d'ailleurs voir qu'une partie des habitations à l'intérieur avaient été endommagées, creusant sur plusieurs étages le bâtiment. Toshiro vit alors quelque chose d'étrange au bord du gouffre nouvellement créé. Quelque chose brillait, la lumière du jour se reflétant sur elle. Puis d'un seul coup, cette chose disparut. Il y avait quelqu'un !

Il ne l'avait vu que l'espace d'un instant, mais une inquiétante silhouette avait croisé le fond noirci des cloisons intérieures de l'immeuble. Et son expérience criait. Elle criait que quelqu'un regardant d'en haut les gens en train d'évacuer dans le plus grand calme, puis qui s'enfuyait soudainement lorsque la « police » arrivait, ne pouvait être qu'un suspect !

Toshiro s'élança vers la cage d'escalier intérieure de l'immeuble, montant les deux étages qui le séparaient de l'étage le plus bas ayant été touché par l'étrange explosion. Il arriva dans le couloir du troisième étage, qui avait en partie été éventré, mais qui autrement ne présentait aucun dégât. Il ouvrit une à une les portes des appartements, simplement en tournant la poignée, ou en les défonçant à coup de pied, et regarda vaguement à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux. Puis il sentit une présence, se rapprochant de lui. Il ressorti dans le couloir, en face de l'appartement 312, puis observa autour de lui, sabre à la main. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson lui parcourait le dos, et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Tout va bien Hijibaka-saaaaan ? Demanda Sougo par la radio portable attachée à la taille du Vice-commandant.

Vice commandant qui sursauta de peur, et s'empressa de répondre rapidement à la radio en chuchotant avec urgence.

-Silence radio jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Il bloqua à nouveau la radio à sa ceinture, laissant par erreur le bouton PTT (1)utilisé pour parler enfoncé. Et pour une fois, Sougo ne fit plus un bruit. Mais Hijikata pouvait tout de même entendre quelques grésillements provenant de l'appareil, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Le suspect était encore là, il le savait. Cet immeuble n'avait pas d'escalier extérieur, le seul accès étant celui qu'il venait d'emprunter. Et si le suspect s'était échappé en courant pendant qu'il examinait un appartement, il l'aurait entendu. Mais justement, Toshiro n'entendait rien, absolument rien. Son corps tout entier lui criait de ne pas céder à la panique, mais également de faire extrêmement attention. Un frisson plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent lui parcourut alors tout le corps. Peut-être aussi fort que celui qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse, ou dans les pires combats de sa vie. Un frisson qui lui glaça le sang, à lui, le vice commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi. Il avait ressenti l'intention meurtrière de son suspect. Une intention tellement forte, qu'elle avait prévenu Toshiro qu'il était dans une situation devenant de plus en plus mortelle de secondes en secondes. Il ne savait pas la force de l'ennemi, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir à qui ou quoi il avait à faire. Mais il savait en l'instant même que cette personne souhaitait le tuer.

Les lumières clignotèrent faiblement avant de s'éteindre, plongeant tout l'immeuble dans le noir, a l'exception du trou causé par l'explosion.

Avançant avec prudence, le sabre prêt à trancher tout ce qui apparaîtrait, Toshiro se déplaça un peu plus vers le milieu du couloir, où l'explosion avait percé le mur. Quelque chose brillait au fond du couloir totalement obscur, tandis qu'un rayon de lumière séparait le vice commandant de la deuxième partie dudit couloir.

Bang !

Un gros bruit résonna dans le couloir, comme une plaque métallique frappée à pleine puissance par une barre de métal. Hijikata chercha du regard d'où avait pu provenir le bruit, mais il ne trouva pas de plaque de métal au sol, ou de plaque de métal tout court même. Il se remit à avancer, puis soudainement, s'arrêta après seulement deux pas. Sa prise sur son sabre se relâcha, et sa tête pencha sur le côté. Une douleur fulgurante le posséda, et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il baissa des yeux écarquillés vers son estomac, et y vit une rivière de sang. Ses yeux laissèrent place à un regard horrifié et surpris. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur ses genoux, avant de basculer en avant et de lourdement chuter sur le long ruban de moquette aux couleurs criardes.

Il venait de se faire tirer dessus, bordel ! Il n'avait même pas remarqué sur le moment même, et il n'avait même pas senti l'impact. Il n'avait même pas entendu le coup se préparer, et n'avait même pas pu tenter d'au moins dévier la balle, ou même plonger sur le côté pour éviter d'être une cible évidente. Comment il avait pu se faire avoir de la sorte... Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se laisser à découvert de la sorte ? Et à présent, les pensées se bousculaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Il entendait des pas s'approcher lourdement de lui. Son tueur venait terminer le boulot. Hijikata Toshiro allait crever dans un immeuble de centre-ville sans grand coup d'éclat, ni champ de bataille. Il allait mourir parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez attentif, pas assez prudent. Il aurait pu attendre des renforts, laisser ce type prendre la fuite. Mais non, il avait fallu lui courir après, et continuer d'insister malgré son corps lui signalant le danger.

Il leva les yeux avec peine, des cernes de douleur apparaissant déjà, et vit une paire de jambes vêtues d'un pantalon noir continuer d'avancer vers lui. Son tueur s'arrêta soudainement, puis fit volte-face afin de regarder derrière lui, avant de se mettre à courir vers Hijikata, puis de le dépasser, pour prendre la fuite par les escaliers. Presque à bout de forces, et entendant sa radio grésiller de plus en plus, comme si on tentait de l'appeler mais que le signal ne passait pas, il perçut un autre bruit. Un bruit de planches de bois et de gravats bougés avec aise. Quelqu'un se dégageait des restes de murs et de cloisons au bout du couloir, et au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent de la pénombre, de grandes ombres commençant à parcourir le couloir.

-Cet enfoiré à réussi à se tirer ! Dit une voix de femme agressive, appartenant vraisemblablement à une des petites silhouettes encadrant la plus grande des trois.

Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté de la tête.

-Dans quoi j'me suis encore fourré... Soupira visiblement un jeune homme, au son de sa voix appartenant à la seconde petite silhouette.

-La ferme, type sans relief ! Je suis en colère, alors tâche de ne pas m'énerver plus ! Répliqua la voix de femme, avec un ton très désagréable.

Il y avait trois silhouettes distinctes s'approchant de l'homme en train de mourir étalé au sol. Et c'est la troisième et plus grande, restée jusqu'à présent silencieuse, qui parla, une fois à un mètre du corps au sol qui respirait encore.

-Merde... Il nous file entre les doigts, et il fait déjà des dégâts de ce côté là...

Une voix pleine de regrets, qu'Hijikata avait déjà entendu quelque part. Mais sa conscience partait déjà trop loin pour tenter de se rappeler quoi que ce soit.

-De... ce côté ? Demanda craintivement la jeune voix d'homme.

-Oi, si tu la fermes pas, je vais vraiment t'exploser, Shonen-boy ! Gronda la voix féminine.

-La ferme, tous les deux, dit la voix plus âgée, qui faisait apparemment autorité. Je crois que ce type respire encore. Que l'un de vous appelle une ambulance, et que l'autre se mette à poursuivre notre fugitif.

La messe était dite. Chacun parti de son côté remplir sa mission, tandis que l'autorité en question jeta un dernier regard à la figure étalée au sol, et s'éclipsa après avoir murmuré un « désolé » à peine audible. Et juste après ceci, Hijikata sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Au même moment, des troupes affolées se ruaient vers des voitures de patrouille afin de rejoindre les lieux de l'explosion. Kondo et Sougo avaient parfaitement entendu toute la scène, et horrifiés, avaient entendu le grand bruit, avant d'eux aussi se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kondo n'aurait jamais pensé que son vice commandant puisse se faire tirer dessus. Quand à Sougo, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu tuer le vice commandant avant lui. Mais ils avaient tous les deux tord. Ils avaient assisté impuissants à toute la scène, entendant le choc avec le sol du corps d'Hijikata, au bruissement de ses vêtements alors qu'il luttait pour sa vie mais également entendu les pas du tueur s'approcher lentement. Puis la cavalcade avait ramené les esprits à la réalité, si dure soit-elle, et Kondo avait immédiatement quitté la salle pour sonner le rassemblement d'urgence. La réaction avait été celle espérée par le commandant du Shinsengumi : tous les hommes s'étaient mis à courir vers tous les véhicules disponibles pour aller au secours du vice commandant, tandis que les rares malchanceux en patrouille avaient été re-routés vers les lieux du sinistre.

Quelqu'un avait osé s'attaquer à leur vice commandant, et bien qu'ils détestaient tous la tyrannie qu'il utilisait chaque jour contre eux, ainsi que son attirance incroyablement répugnante pour la mayonnaise, il s'agissait tout de même de leur vice commandant, dont ils étaient aussi fiers. Celui qui avait fait ça allait payer. Ils allaient l'attraper et le faire payer.

Seul Sougo resta à ne rien dire, un visage inexpressif regardant les hommes courir à droite et à gauche.

* * *

 **Notes de compréhension :**

 **PTT :** Press To Talk : littéralement « appuyez pour parler ». Sur une radio, les gens parlent à tour de rôle en appuyant sur ce bouton pour être entendus !:) ce qui signifie que si quelqu'un laisse le bouton appuyé, l'autre personne ne peut pas parler !:)

* * *

 **Oh, c'est déjà fini?!**

 **mais pas de panique, le 2e chapitre sera là avant Noel :)**

 **encore merci pour avoir lu, les updates sur EoD et Trapped arrivent dans peu de temps ;)**


	2. Chapitre 02 - Fraise

**Et voilà, vous m'avez harcelée, du coup, je poste ce chapitre en avance, au lieu de le poster ce soir comme prévu:) ce qui tombe vachement bien, vu que ce soir, je vais surement faire de la couture, pour commencer mon nouveau cosplay è_è (de dimension w , bien entendu è_è).**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement EmYasmina, Nessie Dondake, ainsi que Tomigiel** **pour toutes leurs reviews:) (je t'aurai bien répondu directement, Tomigiel, mais comme tu es un guest, je ne peux le faire que dans les notes d'auteur. Soit ! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris un certain intérêt à mes histoires, j'aime avoir de nouveaux lecteurs !:) )**

 **Sans plus d'attente, LA SUITE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Fraise, Cigarettes et Sandwich**

* * *

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas Sakata Gintoki en se réveillant ce matin, c'était bien de trouver un gorille en pleurs en train de geindre devant sa porte. Et pourtant, Kondo Isao se trouvait bien là, suivi de près par Okita Sougo, le sadique de service.

-YOROZUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AIDE MOIIIII !

Gintoki referma avec l'indifférence la plus totale la porte coulissante en la claquant avec une telle force qu'elle faillit sortir de ses rails.

-Danna, on a vraiment besoin de votre aide, cette fois-ci. Le gorille stalker n'a encore rien fait se rapportant à Shimura Tae aujourd'hui, dit Sougo d'une voix inexpressive.

Pas de mouvement.

-C'est vraiment une requête officielle, Danna... Dit Sougo.

Pas de mouvement.

-Et vous serez récompensé... Ajouta-t-il.

La porte coulissante se rouvrit, mais juste assez pour que l'œil de Gintoki puisse voir dans l'entrebâillement.

-YOROZUYAAAAAAAA ! Pleura encore plus fort Kondo.

La porte s'ouvrit en entier d'un coup sec, et le permanenté tira les deux à l'intérieur par le col de leur uniforme.

-ça va pas de gueuler comme ça de bon matin ?! Si vous avez attiré l'attention de la vieille peau en bas ou réveillé Kagura, je réponds plus de rien ! Gin-chan sera OUT ! OUT ! Psychota Gintoki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sougo s'époussetait l'uniforme et le remettait correctement en place, tandis que Kondo vidait une boîte de mouchoirs malheureusement placée dans son champ de vision. Boîte que Gintoki voyait se vider à mesure que les minutes passaient, à son grand désespoir. Et un ronflement pour le moment discret emplissait l'air, créant un fond sonore régulier.

Le trio s'installa sur les banquettes du bureau des Yorozuyas, et Gintoki, comme à son habitude, s'impatienta.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? Pesta-t-il.

-Uaaaarrrrrrg ! Se remit à pleurer Kondo.

-Je vais expliquer, Danna, sachant que le gorille ici présent ne peut même pas débiter un mot cohérent après l'autre... Vous avez regardé les infos ce matin ? Demanda Sougo.

-Hum... J'ai regardé les fesses de Ketsuno Ana quand elle faisait la météo ce matin, mais après je me suis rendormi... Pourquoi cette question, Souichirou-kun ?

-C'est Sougo. Si vous aviez regardé, vous auriez su quelle était la situation, après tout. Il y a eu une explosion hier dans le centre-ville.

-Ah... Fit Gintoki, peu intéressé.

Sougo prit son mal en patience. Après tout, il avait exactement le même comportement vis-à-vis de certaines personnes. Du coup, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour avoir l'attention des gens.

-Et Kestuno Ana s'est mariée...

-QUOI ?! Explosa Gintoki en hurlant debout avec un regard de demeuré.

-Du calme, Danna, c'était une blague, je voulais vérifier que vous m'écoutiez bien... Dit Sougo.

Toutefois, la planche de bois que Gintoki se prit dans la tête l'instant d'après ne fut pas une blague, et ne le fit pas rire du tout non plus. Le patron des Yorozuyas s'écroula au sol avec un bruyant « OUARG ! » sous les regards à peine surpris des deux éléments du Shinsengumi.

-La ferme, sale permanenté, j'ai encore besoin de dormir... murmura Kagura, depuis son placard qui lui servait de chambre.

La porte coulissante de sa « chambre », qui avait été entrouverte pour jeter le projectile, se referma brusquement, tandis que Gintoki, le sang en front, se releva en silence comme si rien ne s'était produit, et se rassit à sa place, face aux deux officiers du Shinsengumi.

-Bon, et c'était quoi la suite de l'histoire ? Demanda Gintoki.

-TOSHIIIIII ! C'est TOSHIIIII ! Pleura Kondo, de plus en plus fort.

On entendit un grincement de bois, et l'instant d'après, le gorille était étendu au sol, le visage en sang, tandis que Kagura regagnait son placard comme si absolument rien ne venait de se passer, alors qu'elle venait de rouer de coups en quelques secondes le commandant du Shinsengumi. Sougo et Gintoki ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur.

-Comme Kondo-san a tenté de le dire, ça concerne Hijibaka. Commença Sougo.

-Hein ? Oogushi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que l'obsédé de la mayo a encore fait ? Questionna le patron.

-Justement, c'est là la question. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est exactement passé, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est rendu seul sur les lieux d'une explosion, seulement quelques minutes après, et qu'il s'est fait attaquer. Il a reçu une balle dans l'estomac...

A présent, le Yorozuya comprenait la gravité de la situation. Ce type n'était tout de même pas assez bête pour se laisser tirer dessus exprès. Ou peut-être que si. Toujours est-il qu'avoir touché le Vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi relevait de l'exploit. De plus, cela pouvait très certainement être lié à l'explosion elle-même. Ce qui dans ce cas indiquait une activité terroriste. Pourtant, il n'avait entendu aucune fanfaronnade ou revendication concernant les deux actes, et Sougo lui confirma rapidement que même en interne, rien ne leur était parvenu.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi le pronostique ? Demanda Gintoki.

La question surprit Sougo, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, et il répondit :

-Aucune idée. Il est inconscient depuis qu'il a été emmené au bloc opératoire. Et les médecins ne donnent pas d'approximation pour le temps qu'il va mettre à se réveiller. Je devrai normalement être fou de joie de voir que cet abruti est sur le point de clamser, mais en réalité, je suis plutôt énervé. Quelqu'un m'a piqué mon rôle d'assassin personnel d'Hijibaka, et il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Le Capitaine du Shinsengumi était plutôt sincère pour cette fois, et Gintoki comprit alors que si quelqu'un avait cherché à s'en prendre au Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi, et qu'il avait presque réussi à le tuer, alors il s'agissait d'un ennemi sérieux. Quelqu'un que Sougo voudrait sûrement combattre, pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort, ou pire encore, pour prouver que seul lui est capable d'attenter à la vie d'Hijikata. Bref, des ennuis en perspective. Mais si ce gars était dans l'immeuble juste après l'explosion...

-Oi, ce type, qui a tiré sur l'autre abruti de Mayora... C'est lui qui a déclenché l'explosion ? Demanda Gintoki, pensif.

Sougo leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que Kondo, revenu à lui, s'époussetait avant de se rasseoir sur une des banquettes.

-Parce que si il l'a fait, déjà, c'est un type dangereux, et ensuite, il y a deux possibilités : soit ce type a déclenché l'explosion, et Mayora était là au mauvais moment, soit...

-...Il a déclenché l'explosion en connaissance de cause pour attirer Toshi, compléta avec sérieux Kondo. Mais c'est quasiment impossible. Toshi n'était même pas supposé patrouiller hier, et c'est vraiment par hasard qu'il s'est retrouvé à cet endroit précis à ce moment précis... A vrai dire, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas envoyé en patrouille...

Le gorille commença à renifler bruyamment, se sentant visiblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

Gintoki se pencha vers Sougo et chuchota :

-Hé, il va pleurnicher longtemps comme ça ?

-va savoir... Dit Sougo, inexpressif.

-Il va me saloper la banquette là... Y'a de la morve qui coule de son nez, c'est pire que « ce moment » du mois chez une femme de trente ans ! Insista Gintoki, tout en continuant de chuchoter.

Et évidemment, les deux sadiques n'étaient pas très discrets pour chuchoter. Aussi Kondo redoubla de larmes et de morve en commençant à chouiner lamentablement.

-Oiiii ! C'est ça le commandant du Shinsengumi ?! Chuchota Gintoki, en haussant le ton tout en voulant rester discret. Mais comment vous faites au quotidien ?! Vous le sortez que pour les grandes occasions, ou est-ce que c'est un sosie à chaque fois qu'il fait une apparition en public ?!

Sougo ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

-Oiii ! Gorilla ! Arrêtes de pleurer comme ça, tu vas réveiller l'ogre rouge ! Tenta Gintoki.

Mais c'était visiblement trop tard. De mauvaises ondes sortirent du placard de Kagura, et un glissement de porte vif accompagné d'un « OMPFF ! » contrarié souligné par deux yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité plus tard, l'ogre rouge était de sortie, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle fixa de ses yeux de détraquée le Commandant du Shinsengumi, et sans plus de cérémonie, le souleva par le col, avant d'aller le déposer, ou plutôt l'encastrer, dans sa chambre-placard. Puis, tournant son regard,toujours garni de deux yeux injectés de sang et écarquillés, vers Gintoki, Kagura dit d'une voix quasi-robotique :

-Oi, je vais occuper ton futon toute la journée, et si j'arrive pas à dormir, je t'arrache les **Biiiip** et je les donne à manger à Sadaharu, ok ? Ce sera plus « Kintama », ce sera « Gin sans Tama » …

La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce servant de chambre au patron des yorozuyas, puis en ferma le shoji avec une étrange douceur, laissant le bureau retomber dans le silence, si ce n'est les couinements du gorille plié en huit dans le placard, et qui ne savait pas comment sortir. Ça, et les gouttes de sueur ruisselant du front de Gintoki.

-Ahem... Revenons-en à l'affaire en cours... Dit le permanenté, avec gêne.

Sougo ne releva pas, il avait déjà vu bien pire de la part des Yorozuyas.

-Et donc, pourquoi vous venez me parler de ça ? Demanda Gintoki. C'est pas que j'ai pas que ça à faire, mais ça me concerne pas trop vos affaires...

Sougo se redressa un peu, puis dit :

-Justement si, Danna... En arrivant sur place, on a interrogé quelques témoins, et ils ont tous dit avoir vu un type assez louche se faire la malle des lieux.

-Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux pas lisses que je dois être suspect ! S'énerva Gintoki.

-Danna, j'ai pas parlé de vos cheveux, mais de l'aspect général... Rectifia Sougo.

-Ah... fit Gintoki, visiblement calmé.

-Et donc, je voulais savoir si hier, vous étiez dans le centre ville pour faire exploser une bombe... Demanda nonchalamment Sougo.

-Hum, hé bien hier, voyons voir... COMME SI J'ALLAIS ALLER EN VILLE POUR FAIRE PETER DES BOMBES ! Vous me croyez coupable, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez pas de suspect, et du coup, vous pensez à moi en premier ? Mais Gin-san a déjà pris sa retraite ! Gin-san n'a rien fait de mal !

-Allons, Danna, nous n'avons jamais pensé ça... Insinua Sougo.

-Ah ! Comme si c'était vrai ! Mais Gin-san est innocent, parce que Gin-san tournait sa main toute la journée hier ! Répliqua le yorozuya, tout en tournant sa main pour mimer le fait de jouer au Pachinko.

Sougo soupira, puis dit alors d'un air déçu:

-ça, je veux bien vous croire, Danna.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On aurait dit du mépris, venu d'une mère qui a trouvé son fils encore en train de voler les petites culottes de la voisine malgré ses avertissements, et qui est tellement habituée à ce comportement qu'elle n'a même plus de quoi être déçue, et qu'elle décide d'aller acheter un paquet entier de petites culottes neuves pour son fils ! Psychota Gintoki.

-Vous poussez l'analogie un peu loin, Danna. Mais toujours est-il que je vous vois mal tirer sur Hijibaka... On sait tous les deux très bien que le seul autorisé à faire ça, c'est moi, et que du coup, vous n'oseriez pas me voler ma proie... Résonna Sougo.

-Souichiro-kun, ton raisonnement est tellement mauvais, sur tellement de plans... Dit Gintoki, inexpressif.

-C'est Sougo, Danna. Et à vrai dire, on a de très maigres pistes concernant qui aurait pu faire ça. Donc tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est entre autres d'attendre qu'Hijibaka se réveille, pour qu'il nous dise ce qui s'est passé.

-Donc, en clair, tu viens juste pour faire passer le temps ? En traînant derrière toi le stalker numéro 1 d'Edo ? Enonça Gintoki, sans croire lui même à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non, en effet, nous ne sommes pas là pour passer le temps, répondit Sougo, qui avait détecté l'ironie dans les paroles du patron des Yorozuyas. On aimerait que vous nous filiez un coup de main pour l'enquête...

Gintoki commença à se mettre le petit doigt dans l'oreille pour nettoyer la cire qui s'y était accumulée.

-Donc, en clair, vous êtes pas assez pour enquêter par vos propres moyens ? Déduit le permanenté.

-Le vieux Matsudaira nous as en effet emprunté pas mal d'hommes pour aller escorter le Shogun lors d'un déplacement, mais ce n'est pas tout, expliqua Sougo.

Lorsque Sougo prononça le mot « déplacement », Gintoki ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le vieux et le shogun tout simplement en train de se déplacer d'un bar à un autre dans le quartier Kabuki.

-En fait... Continua Sougo. On voudrait que vous rentriez en contact avec le Joui pour savoir qui a pu faire le coup, de l'intérieur.

-Oi, y'a plus marqué « Shiroyasha » sur mon front depuis une dizaine d'années... Contra Gintoki. Et même si je fais ça, qui me dit que je vais pas me faire arrêter par la police ou par vous une fois l'affaire terminée ? Ne prenez pas Gin-san pour un idiot, ça lui brise le cœur...

-Comme j'ai tenté de le dire en arrivant, vous serez payé pour ce job, et nous vous donnons l'immunité pour tout ce que vous ferez d'illégal pendant l'opération. Mais évitez d'aller braquer une banque, ou de kidnapper quelqu'un...

Gintoki rangea à la hâte un contrat de mariage au nom de Kestuno Ana.

-Donc, vous pensez que c'est le Joui qui est derrière ça ? Demanda le permanenté, comme si de rien n'était.

Sougo hocha de la tête.

Décidément, Gintoki sentait que cette affaire allait très vite le mener vers une de ses connaissances insupportables. Du genre d'un leader du Joui accompagné d'un machin-truc blanc non-identifié.

Et pendant ce temps là, dans une petite ruelle d'Edo, près d'un supermarché, se tenaient deux individus de petite taille.

-Il en mets du temps... Pesta la jeune femme.

Elle mâchouillais avec une certaine hargne un petit bâton de bois, vestige d'un esquimau à la fraise, ses yeux rouges scrutant son collègue, qui n'était visiblement pas très mal à l'aise.

-Hum... Il a probablement dû faire la queue, ou quelque chose comme ça... Dit-il alors, pour combler le peu de silence qui s'instaurait.

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors dans la petite ruelle, quelqu'un marchant à grands pas lents sur le dallage. Le plus grand et plus âgé des individus était revenu, tenant dans sa main droite un sac en plastique blanc contenant très certainement de la nourriture et d'autres denrées achetées au supermarché voisin.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés s'accroupit au sol, et commençant à déballer le contenu du sac, dit :

-Pocky aux fraises.

Il tendit le paquet à la jeune femme, qui s'en empara sans cérémonie.

-sandwich au jambon et Jump.

Il tendit les deux objets au jeune homme, qui s'empara du magazine avec une grimace.

-Si on pouvait arrêter ce running gag sur ma tête de personnage générique de shonen, ça m'arrangerait...

L'homme plus âgé leva un regard agacé vers le jeune homme.

-Monsieur... Ajouta le jeune homme avec hésitation.

L'homme plus âgé aux cheveux bouclés se concentra à nouveau sur son sac.

-cigarettes... A moi... Bandages... A nous... Café... A moi...

L'homme se releva alors, et après avoir pris plusieurs gorgées de sa tasse de café, parla à nouveau.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

La jeune femme engloutit un pocky.

-J'ai parcouru tout le quartier adjacent, dit-elle, ainsi que le centre-ville, mais notre homme s'est déjà envolé... Shonen Boy a cherché près du fleuve, mais rien non plus. Il a dû s'enfuir par les grandes routes en volant un véhicule. Mais il n'ira pas loin, avec la blessure qu'il s'est prise...

A cette remarque, elle grimaça, et appuya une main sur son côté droit.

-Cet enfoiré m'a pas raté non plus, et même avec quelques bandages, ça prendra un peu de temps à guérir... Conclut-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés lui tendit alors un des rouleaux de gaze.

-Serre un peu plus, ça devrait aller, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi...

Pendant ce temps, le troisième larron mangeait en silence son sandwich. La jeune femme écarta sa queue de cheval et souleva sa tunique noire, commençant à enrouler le nouveau bandage sur un plus ancien déjà en place.

-Bon, et on sait où on est au moins ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air distrait.

L'homme qui semblait en charge soupira un grand coup.

-ça va pas vous plaire... Pas du tout...

* * *

 **A suivre... a bientôt pour la suite !:)**

* * *

 **Les Lecteurs qui veulent des updates:**

 **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP THAT TABLE.**  
 **┻━┻ ︵ ヽ(°□°ヽ) FLIP THIS TABLE.**  
 **┻━┻ ︵ ＼('0')／ ︵ ┻━┻ FLIP ALL THE TABLES**  
 **Son..ಠ_ಠ**  
 **ಠ_ಠ Put.**  
 **ಠ_ಠ The tables.**

 **(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**


	3. Chapitre 03 - Le trio de l'étrange

**Ceci n'est pas raisonnable du tout... Me faire poster un chapitre à minuit è_è**

 **mais bon, vous êtes mes lectrices (et éventuellement lecteurs) chéri(e)s, je ne pouvais pas laisser à même le sol les tables balancées de partout dans vos reviews et vos messages... Donc chapitre 3 en avance !:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Le trio de l'étrange**

* * *

Le patron des yorozuyas. Feignasse professionnelle. Permanenté aux cheveux blancs rebelles. Habillé d'un hakama rayé, d'un haori bleu ciel, et d'un kimono gris. Vêtement passe partout.

Le chef du Joui. Idiot invétéré. Cheveux noirs longs et soyeux dignes d'une pub pour le shampoing. Habillé d'un yukata pour jeune fille, avec une épingle à cheveux pleine de fausses fleurs. Tenue plus qu'improbable.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face depuis quelques minutes, Elizabeth allant et venant avec un plateau surchargé de verres pleins ou vides. Ils se trouvaient dans un club ou cabaret, où d'habitude, le service était offert par une charmante jeune femme, et non par un travelot ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une femme.

-Alors, c'est toi ou pas ? Demanda Gintoki.

Katsura renifla bruyamment, comme pour marquer son mécontentement, puis dit :

-Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes des terroristes, mais avant tout des terroristes éthiques.

-éthiques ? Ce mot existe pour toi ? Et c'est quoi la différence avec les autres tarés qui font sauter des bombes ? Et à vrai dire, y'a que toi que j'ai vu en train de balancer des bombes... Railla le permanenté.

-Nous ne faisons pas de victimes innocentes, dit Katsura.

Sur ces mots, le chef du Joui remua inconfortablement sur son siège.

-Excuse moi, mais depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais qu'une bourde est vite arrivée. Et pour ton info, il y a déjà eu des victimes innocentes avec tes conneries...

-Ah, des dommages collatéraux...

-JE fais partie des dommages collatéraux, abruti ! Pesta Gintoki.

Le patron s'empressa alors de sortir une photo qui était jusqu'à présent logée dans la manche de son haori. Dans leur infinie bonté, les deux gradés du Shinsengumi lui avaient donné une photo des lieux du sinistre. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seconde que le Yorozuya irait directement demander au suspect le plus probable s'il était coupable ou non.

-Tu reconnais cet endroit ? Demanda le permanenté tout en tendant la photo à son vieil ami.

Katsura se saisit de la photo, et plissa les yeux. Puis, dans un geste typiquement féminin, écarta les longues mèches de cheveux qui commençaient à retomber sur son visage. Une pub pour shampoing ambulante.

-Hum... C'est l'explosion dont ils parlent aux infos...

-Ouah, quelle perspicacité ! Tu dois avoir mal aux épaules à force d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, Zura... Moqua Gintoki.

-C'est Katsura ! Haussa-t-il d'un ton, révélant une voix rauque et masculine.

Des clients se retournèrent, étonnés. Katsura

-Enfin, Katsuko pour l'instant, rectifia-t-il, en reprenant une voix douce comme celle d'une femme.

-Et donc, tu peux me dire quelque chose sur ça ou non ? Demanda Gintoki.

Katsura regarda à nouveau la photo avec attention, puis parla enfin.

-Hum, c'est très étrange, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je veux dire, la forme de l'explosion et sa position, c'est tout à fait inédit. Je ne veux pas paraître comme un expert en explosifs...

-Tout le monde te prends déjà pour ça, Bomber man... Interrompit Gintoki.

-MAIS... Reprit Katsura. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'on ne dirait pas une explosion. La forme, tu vois ?

Le chef du Joui montra la photo en passant son doigt sur les bords de la zone touchée par l'explosion.

-C'est... Très rond ? Tenta Gintoki.

-Trop rond même. Gintoki, une explosion, c'est fait pour s'étendre, faire du dégât, et surtout, c'est imprécis. Une bombe ne fait normalement pas de coupe aussi nette. C'est comme si... Comme si cette partie de l'immeuble avait été totalement coupée net du reste...

En disant ces mots, Katsura semblait inquiet. Il ne savait ps non plus ce qui avait réellement causé l'explosion, et cela l'énervait. Il était censé être le gars aux explosifs, tout savoir sur eux ! Mais là, il séchait.

-Donc, ça viens pas de chez vous ? Demanda ultimement Gintoki.

Katsura pencha légèrement la tête, puis répondit en toute crédulité :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ça, mais quoi que ce soit, c'est à des années lumières de ce que le Joui peut s'offrir... Ce mois-ci, on est obligés de travailler à temps partiel pour payer le loyer. Les temps sont durs...

-Dit le type aux idées révolutionnaires contre le gouvernement qui respecte la loi et qui n'a même pas assez pour payer un loyer... Conclut Gintoki avec ironie.

Elisabeth passa encore derrière eux, un plateau plein d'apéritifs. Et en y prêtant plus attention, le cabaret était rempli d'hôtesses légèrement plus poilues que d'habitude.

 **OooOoOoOo**

Au même moment, dans une autre partie de la ville, le trio de l'étrange était encore caché dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards.

-On a suffisamment fait de remous ici. Il est temps de se fondre dans la masse, déclara l'homme en charge.

Il sortit des vêtements civils et plutôt de type anodin d'un autre sac, et les posa sur un carton à proximité.

-J'arrive pas à y croire... C'est vrai de vrai ? Je veux dire, on a vraiment... ? Interrogea le jeune homme, alias Shonen Boy.

-Tu l'as entendu, Sho-Boy ? Dit la jeune femme. Tu as dû le remarquer aussi. Plus rien n'est pareil...

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de derrière une poubelle une ombrelle de couleur sombre, presque noire, et joua à l'ouvrir et à la refermer, pensive.

-Si on veut attraper ce type, va falloir la jouer discret, dit l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Tout le monde en civil, et que ça saute !

-Personnellement, je préfère garder ma tunique, dit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas besoin que deux incapables se rincent l'œil pendant que je me change !

-Idiote, garde le pantalon et la chemise, change juste cette saleté d'uniforme qui est reconnaissable à plus d'un kilomètre ! Répliqua l'homme.

Il se prit un coup d'ombrelle qu'il arrêta de justesse d'une main, avant que son visage ne soit transformé en purée.

-C'est pas le moment, compris ? Insista-t-il.

-Compris, _**Monsieur**_. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Arrêtes, on dirait que tu te comportes comme si j'étais un petit vieux en train de piquer ta place de parking. Toi qui m'appelle « Monsieur », c'est carrément dégoûtant.

-Compris, face de cul.

-C'est déjà mieux... Mais je me demande quand tu apprendras enfin à m'appeler par mon nom, et pas par un de tes surnoms à la con... Remarqua-t-il.

Shonen Boy était déjà changé, dans un kimono vert et un hakama noir, et s'apprêtait à remettre son sabre à la ceinture, lorsque la main de son supérieur l'en empêcha.

-Mauvaise idée. Les types d'ici sont assez cotons sur le fait de porter le sabre... Si on nous voit avec une quelconque lame, on risque d'avoir des ennuis...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda le jeune homme. On ne va tout de même pas les abandonner...

-On va les planquer en attendant de pouvoir rentrer... On va devoir se reposer sur le PP en attendant.

-Arg ! Pesta la jeune femme. J'ai horreur de ce truc !

-Te plains pas, Tu peux garder ton ombrelle, personne n'y prêtera attention. Actuellement, tu es la seule personne de notre groupe qui puisse rester armée... On compte sur toi.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et commença à manger la moitié de ses mots.

-C-c-c-'est pas parce que tu dis ça que je vais bien me comporter, espèce de larve !

Sur ces mots, elle enleva prestement sa tunique, et après l'avoir pliée avec soin, s'empara d'une veste blanche.

L'homme en charge regarda alors à l'extérieur de la ruelle, et soupira.

-N'empêche... Qui aurait cru qu'on finirait par se retrouver dans un univers parallèle...

Et au même moment, au quartier général du Shinsengumi, l'entraînement battait son plein.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **et oui, plus court, mais vuélé;)**

 **dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **un gorille a peur... et il a de bonnes raisons è_è**


	4. Chapitre 04 - Frisson

**BOOOOOON, je suis toujours malade cette semaine, et en fait, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, et vu que j'ai fait mes devoirs, j'ai plus rien à faire... Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose... Ne jouez pas les petits malins, c'est facile de dire qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre parce qu'il y a eu la notification comme quoi il y avait un nouveau chapitre ! è_é**

 **Et donc, sans trainer...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Frisson**

* * *

C'était relativement habituel de voir dans Edo à la nuit tombée des agents du Shinsengumi, ainsi que des officiers de police, faire leur ronde dans les quartiers plus ou moins problématiques, ainsi que près des bâtiments officiels.

Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était de voir un supérieur hiérarchique se balader dans la ville, alors qu'il aurait dû savourer un repos bien mérité au frais de ses subordonnés. Il était de notoriété publique, après tout, que ce soient les sous-fifres qui doivent faire les tâches les plus ingrates. Pourtant, si un certain individu était encore dehors à cette heure-ci, c'était bien parce qu'il était le seul en mesure de remplir cette mission.

Kondo Isao était **LE** stalker de l'amour d'une certaine Shimura Tae ! Il était le seul, l'unique, à pouvoir remplir cette mission délicate visant à espionner la jeune femme dans toutes ses tâches quotidiennes, y compris quand elle rentrait de son travail au cabaret club. Aucun homme, non, aucun gorille, n'était digne de pouvoir s'approcher de la femme des cavernes qui pouvait taper fort au point de vous en pulvériser la mâchoire. Seul Kondo Isao était habilité à survivre à une telle attaque. Enfin... Presque?

Certes, quelques côtes et nez cassés n'étaient rien face au plan de conquête de Kondo Isao. Mais on aurait également pu dire que Shimura Tae agissait comme une véritable kryptonite sur le bonhomme. Une kryptonite avec une force de gorille des montagnes et une férocité sans pareille que le pire des prédateurs ne saurait lui envier.

Mais cette femme était également ce à quoi Kondo pensait le plus clair de son temps. A chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, il finissait toujours par trouver une voie concernant de près ou de loin la grande sœur Shimura.

Aussi, ce soir-là, alors qu'il suivait encore une fois l'élue de son cœur auquel était destiné un amour à sens unique... Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que lui, le stalker, avait également un stalker attitré. Mais une fois l'ombre aperçue au coin d'une rue, et les bruits de pas à peine perceptibles traînant derrière lui remarqués, il ne pouvait plus vraiment ignorer le fait qu'il était suivi. Et le fait de devoir surveiller ses arrières avec beaucoup plus de soins finit par lui faire perdre la trace de l'amour de sa vie. Et c'était impardonnable. Il allait trouver le coupable, et le faire enfermer un bon mois dans les cellules du Bakufu.

Isao s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue éclairée par deux lampadaires à la lumière jaunie par le temps.

Le vent s'était levé, et faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres alentours, créant un fond sonore uniforme de temps à autre rompu par les bruits de circulation provenant du centre ville d'Edo.

Le Commandant du Shinsengumi sorti son sabre de son fourreau.

-Hé ! Montrez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit pouvant attester de la présence d'une autre personne, et pourtant, Isao savait parfaitement que l'individu était toujours là. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Un sentiment fort lui intimant de ne relâcher sa garde sous aucun prétexte.

Et soudain, il y eut des bruits de branches tordues dans une haie à proximité, ce qui fit sursauter Isao.

-Montrez-vous ! Intima à nouveau Kondo, moins sûr de lui.

Le patron des Yorozuyas et Toshi n'aimaient clairement pas les fantômes et autres trucs flippants, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'aucun autre personnage n'avait ce genre d'aversion. Et Isao en était le parfait exemple. Il aurait tôt fait de démontrer sa peur extrême à d'autres personnes, si ce n'est qu'à l'instant présent, il était avant tout redevenu le Commandant du Shinsengumi. Et en aucun cas, il ne montrerai ses faiblesses à l'ennemi.

Les arbustes se remirent à frémir, comme si eux aussi avaient peur, sauf que l'élément perturbateur était dans leur propre sein. Et aussi vif qu'un éclair, en sortit...

Un chat noir et blanc avec des tâches grotesques rappelant les vaches laitières.

-Ah... C'est que toi... Fit Isao.

Il fixa le félin et poussa un soupir, ne pouvant voir la planche qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers l'arrière de son crâne.

* * *

 **A suivre ;) Et oui, chapitre assez court, mais parce que je pense updater un peu plus en ce moment, et je prévois un chapitre un peu plus consistant pour la suite ;)**

 **Sinon, en ce moment, j'écoute en boucle les OSTs de Final Fantasy Type-0, et honnêtement, je suis totalement pour attendre comme une demeurée le prochain Final Fantasy Type-NEXT, parce que sérieux, cette dernière cutscene... FULL OF WIN**

 **FUN FACT: le titre du chapitre précédent est également le titre du premier volume de la BD Yoko Tsuno, par Roger Leloup ;)**


	5. Chapitre 05 - Individu

**Où qu'il est le nouveau chapitre? Où? Ah qu'il est là!**

 **Parce que oui, grâce à Maumau, une nouvelle Béta, j'ai finalement pu le sortir le lendemain même de son écriture è_è**

 **ça c'est bien! On a aussi enfin découvert Kouka dans les scans TTuTT Im so saaad.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, et si c'est pas dja fait, allez voir le What The Cut 37 et son making of! :)**

 **Note à moi-même: éviter à l'avenir d'éternuer sur l'ordinateur, c'est genre une pluie de morve è_é**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Individu**

* * *

Gintoki avait beau avoir fait le tour du Joui et de toute autre personne louche dont il avait plus ou moins connaissance, rien à ce stade n'indiquait où il aurait pu trouver un potentiel coupable. Et, à en juger par ce que Katsura lui avait dit, l'explosion qui avait été si particulière ne le rassurait en rien.

Néanmoins, Gintoki avait tout de même compris que si il voulait en savoir plus, il devrait aller à l'endroit qu'il avait soigneusement évité jusqu'à présent: le lieu du crime.

Le patron des Yorozuyas savait qu'il aurait dû y aller plus tôt mais il n'avait honnêtement pas envie d'expliquer à chaque policier qu'il croiserait les raisons de sa présence là bas. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à l'immeuble évidé, il prenait réellement conscience de ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'y avait presque pas de débris au sol bien que les trois quarts de la façade de l'immeuble ne manquent à l'appel. La scène était extrêmement perturbante: les murs avait été coupés avec une telle netteté qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir toujours été construit sous cette forme (bien entendu, après qu'un architecte un peu trop bourré ait remis ses plans sans les vérifier). Mais la forme était réellement singulière. De là où Gintoki se tenait, il pouvait apercevoir des salons avec leurs canapés et parfois leurs postes de télévision. Il pouvait distinguer une baignoire pendre à sa tuyauterie. Mais ce qu'il pouvait surtout remarquer, bien qu'il ne puisse pas tout discerner, était le fameux couloir où Hijikata s'était fait tirer dessus. Et plus il se rapprochait du bâtiment, plus il se disait que la situation était anormale. Quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que le Vice-commandant du Shinsengumi et qui arrivait à dévier des balles rien qu'avec la lame de son sabre, n'aurait jamais dû être atteint par un seul projectile. Ou peut-être que Gintoki surestimait grandement l'homme. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse parvenir à le blesser de la sorte sans savoir eu le temps de riposter était assez fantasque.

D'un pas prudent, il se dirigea vers le côté de l'immeuble puis monta le grinçant escalier de secours aux marches métalliques. Gintoki n'arrivait plus à se rappeler s'il avait le vertige ou non mais de toute façon c'était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter. Il avait déjà atteint l'étage qu'il souhaitait explorer. Et c'était un sacré bordel.

Plusieurs lumières étaient tombées du plafond tandis que d'autres se balançaient au bout de leurs fils électriques. Seule la faible lumière du jour éclairait encore suffisamment pour voir tout autour. Il distingua devant lui une tâche sombre sur la moquette; de toute évidence ce devait être là où Hijikata s'était écroulé.

Un peu plus loin, des cloisons s'étaient effondrées et le plancher de l'étage supérieur avait littéralement traversé les étages pour venir se ficher en vrac comme des planches jetées dans un feu de joie. Il y avait eu du mouvement. Les débris étaient éparpillés comme si quelqu'un en avait émergé soudainement.

Gintoki s'avança et posa la main sur une des limites de la zone touchée ou se trouvait une coupure nette dans un mur qui se poursuivait jusqu'à travers un lit et un cadre photo au mur. Il ne ressentait aucune aspérité. C'était comme si le reste n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu.

Au moment de retirer sa main, une violente décharge électrique le fit sursauter.

-De l'énergie résiduelle ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas de l'ordre de l'explosion usuelle. Définitivement pas. Il aurait sûrement besoin du vieux Gengai pour jeter un œil à tout ça. Mais son radar à emmerdes lui disait de faire attention à ses fesses. L'endroit lui avait plus ou moins donné un début de réponse et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais si il pouvait éviter de finir à l'hôpital, ça l'arrangeait aussi.

Gintoki se mit à redescendre l'escalier de secours mais au moment d'atteindre le dernier tournant, il vit quelqu'un aux cheveux blanc argentés sortir du hall de l'immeuble. Cette personne semblait pressée et forcément…suspecte.

-Hé ! Appela Gintoki.

Ce fut peine perdue. Le type fit comme tous les méchants stéréotypés de séries policières: il prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Mais Gintoki n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. Il se lança aussitôt la poursuite du fuyard. Seulement voila, après plusieurs minutes de course, Gintoki dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien trop lent. Son suspect s'échappait déjà au loin à une vitesse phénoménale, et bientôt, il le perdit totalement de vue pour se retrouver en sueur à haleter comme un buffle dans une rue où les passants le regardaient avec dédain. Gintoki savait à peine où il se trouvait mais il était toutefois sûr d'une chose: il avait à présent un individu suspect sur sa liste. Un individu avec des cheveux blancs argentés aussi bouclés que les siens et qui allait encore une fois ternir la réputation de tous les permanentés d'Edo.

Pendant ce temps dans le QG du Shinsengumi - la police spéciale du Bakufu, Sougo déambulait dans la cours tandis que le reste des hommes profitaient de l'absence d'Hijikata pour faire ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux: rien, en l'occurrence. Cela arrangeait bien Okita Sougo. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à tenter de tuer Hijikata toutes les cinq secondes, ni de devoir le supporter ou obéir a ses ordres, ou même tout simplement le voir. Il se sentait déjà l'âme d'un Vice-commandant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Vice-commandant à la place du Vice-commandant. Et rien que pour ça, il avait sadiquement ordonné à Yamazaki de nettoyer ces amas bactériens puants appelés toilettes. L'accroc aux Anpans avait émis de vives objections avant que sa vie ne soit menacée. Et il tenait à la vie, même si pour cela il devait littéralement nager dans la merde. En réalité, son personnage n'utilisait que très rarement ses techniques d'espion et de ninja apprises au fil des ans. Cependant, il savait que le jour où on aurait besoin de lui, il pourrait récolter toute la gloire. Juste que pour l'instant, son personnage était totalement ignoré de ses pairs comme du lecteur.

L'action se recentra donc sur Sougo qui avait bien envie d'aller faire une sieste lorsqu'il vit le dos de son supérieur, Kondo, habillé en civil, quelques mètres devant lui.

-Kondo-san, vous aviez disparu hier, tout va bien ?

Kondo continua d'avancer comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Kondo-san ? Réitéra Sougo.

Comprenant enfin que l'on s'adressait à lui, le Commandant du Shinsengumi se retourna et dévoila par la même occasion un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

-Ah, vous avez encore suivi la sœur Shimura, hein ? Nota Sougo.

-Qui ? Demanda Kondo.

Décidément, l'œil abîmé de son supérieur devait très certainement cacher une commotion cérébrale pour que le stalker de service oublie jusqu'au nom de la femme qu'il harcelait depuis des années.

-Tout va bien Kondo-san ? S'enquit Sougo.

-Ah, oui ! Oui ! Répondit-il. Je suis juste tombé sur un type peu recommandable hier. Je lui ai donné une bonne leçon mais il a eu le temps de m'en mettre une ! Je l'ai mis en cellule au frais mais évitez de le libérer, j'aimerais l'interroger un peu plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Kondo reprit sa progression, laissant derrière lui son subordonné quelque peu troublé. Son supérieur avait l'air bizarre. Il fallait surveiller ça de près. Le sadique ne voulait pas se retrouver avec deux supérieurs à l'hôpital. Ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à envoyer Yamazaki a l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état du Vice-commandant. Il n'allait pas se déplacer pour si peu !

Mais quelques minutes plus tôt, deux quartiers plus loin où le patron des Yorozuyas avait été largué, le l'étrange groupe de trois individus s'était à nouveau réuni.

-Ah, schlingator, t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de moi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Cet abruti voulait pas me lâcher, aaarrg ! Pesta le plus âgé des trois, et qui arborait à présent deux cheveux blancs argentés détrempés par la sueur. Et sérieusement, j'ai eu l'impression de marcher sur ma propre tombe, c'était très perturbant !

Le jeune homme, alias Sho-boy, lui tendit alors une bouteille d'eau, que son supérieur s'empressa d'ouvrir et de renverser à moitié sur sa tête pour se rafraîchir.

-Ah, sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que les trucs les plus physiques tombent toujours sur moi ?

-Parce que t'es notre incompétent de supérieur, lavette ! Lança fièrement la jeune femme.

Mais avant que ledit supérieur qui n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire des insultes ne puisse répondre, le jeune homme de la bande s'avança et tendit un papier important à son supérieur. Un papier comportant un slogan accrocheur et une photo d'un homme qu'ils auraient pu reconnaître n'importe où.

Le permanenté la prit dans ses mains et grimaça.

-Merde, c'est pire que tout ce que j'imaginais... Sho-boy, tu vas devoir passer à l'action...

Le jeune homme se redressa aussi droit qu'un 'i' et, avec toute la fierté qu'il pouvait démontrer, salua respectueusement son supérieur.

-Oui Monsieur !

* * *

 **A suivre... Jetez des tables dans les reviews les gens! è_é**

 **Alors, heureux? Enfin bref, petit chapitre avec quelques doutes, et trois actions en même temps! :)**

 **dans pas longtemps, la suite, mais vu que j'ai ma convention fétiche, la Mang'Azur, qui approche à grands pas, et donc la date limite pour faire mon costume, ainsi que les examens de fin d'année de ma licence (hou, c'est vilain, brouhaha, ouhlala c'est la bagarre), ben updater sera un vrai défi! mais je ne renonce pas! è_é**


End file.
